Forget everything about me
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: Suite du OS Kill your lover... Draco à tirer sur Harry, mais comment s'en sortil maintenant?


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : R (slash)

Pairing : Harry / Draco

Genre : Romance avec un peu (beaucoup?) de Drama

Note : Vous vouliez une suite, vous l'avez!

* * *

Forget everything about me

Draco restait prostré dans sa chambre depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. En entendant le second coup de feu, il avait prit peur. Il avait envoyer un signal magique si puissant qu'il avait faillit détruire la pièce où il était, mais au moins, il avait réussit à attirer un professeur. Quand l'adulte était arrivé, Draco s'était caché, pour ne pas qu'on l'accuse, même si ce n'était pas à tort.

Quand enfin Harry avait été amené d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste, il était directement aller dans sa chambre et n'en était plus sortit depuis. Des professeurs avaient tenté désespérément de le faire sortir mais ne pouvaient briser le sortilège qui barrait la porte sans aller à l'encontre du règlement. Pourtant, une nuit, le Serpentard sortit enfin de sa chambre. D'un pas rapide et silencieux, il se rendit aux portes de Poudlard. Puis il transplana, directement devant l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste.

Il entra rapidement, et, sans parler à quiconque, se rendit à la chambre où se trouvait Harry Potter. Il savait déjà où le petit brun se trouvait, il le sentait. Personne ne tenta de le stopper, même pas les infirmières et les médicomages. Il poussa la porte et lâcha un soupir de soulagement intense en entendant le battement régulier du cœur de Harry dans la pièce, amplifié par un sort. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et deux émeraudes vertes se tournèrent vers lui. Ses pas se stoppèrent immédiatement et les orbes vertes semblèrent le jugés. Puis, Harry lui fit un sourire timide.

**POV Harry**

Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si tu n'as pas réussis. Oui, oui. Je me rappelle. Je me rappelle que tu as voulu me tirer dessus, mais que c'est moi qui t'ais poussé à le faire. Je voulais en finir… pourquoi? Je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle plus. Il n'y a pas grand chose dont je me souvienne. Ma magie. Les sorts. Eux, ils viennent seuls. Pas besoin de vraiment les savoir, je les connais déjà par cœur. Je me rappelle… toi. Toi, qui avant de tirer, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Est-ce vrai? Ou n'as-tu dit ça que pour que je puisse partir le cœur apaisé? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai jamais su. Ou peut-être que si. Un jour… avant qui tu ne tires, et m'efface la mémoire sans le vouloir.

Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais? Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que c'est mieux ainsi. Que je n'aimais pas vraiment ma vie avant. Je devais la détester, oui, pour vouloir que tu me tues. Que tu me tires. Ça a dut te faire mal, de tenter de me tuer, si tu m'aimes. Alors, tu l'as fait par amour? Par haine? En tout cas, je sais que tu l'as fais pour moi… Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler. Au moins de ton nom… Je me souviens tout juste de ma dernière phrase… Dray… Draco. Oui, c'est ça, je le sais, je le sens, c'est Draco. Draco Malfoy.

-D-Draco?

**POV Draco**

Je déglutit difficilement. Putain, il se souvient de moi? Pourtant c'est écrit juste là, au dessus de sa tête, qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Mais pourtant, il se souvient de moi. De mon nom. Comment? Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rappelle. Non, je ne le voulais pas. S'il ne se rappelais pas de moi, on aurait pu repartir sur de nouvelle base, mais maintenant…c'est impossible.

-Dray…réponds-moi.

-Mmm?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu tirer dessus?

Son regard est interrogateur. Je sursaute. Tiens, il se souvient de ça aussi? Alors pourquoi cela ne lui dérange pas que je sois tranquillement près de lui alors que je lui ais tiré dessus! Il doit croire que je le déteste, et qu'il me détestait! Mais si c'est ça…pourquoi m'appelle-t-il par mon surnom?

-Et bien… je… tu…

-Et ta dernière phrase…tu sais… c'était juste pour me faire plaisir?

Bordel, il doit vraiment se souvenir de tout ça? Il ne pourrait pas se souvenir d'un match de quidditch avec les Poufsouffles à la place! Tout pour me rendre la vie difficile…

-N-non! Que vas-tu chercher là! C'étais…sincère.

**POV Harry**

Oh, merci! C'était sincère. Je t'adore, petit ange blond. Je me rappelle que je t'aime, même si quelque chose vient un peu bloquer ça. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne me rappelle que d'une chose, et je vais en profiter au maximum. Il m'a donc tiré dessus par amour, parce que je lui ai demandé, et parce que je n'en pouvait plus de vivre. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, ça pourrait ramener des choses à ma mémoire dont je ne veux justement plus me souvenir.

Tu as voulu tiré sur moi? C'est mal. Mais si c'est moi qui a voulu, qui t'ai provoqué pour le faire… Qui t'ai supplié… C'est beaucoup plus de ma faute.

-Tu…tu ne te sens pas coupable, hein?

-…Un peu.

-Tu ne dois pas!

**POV Draco**

Je comprend pas trop ce qui se passe… Je ne dois pas me sentir coupable? Et pourtant, ça me ronge de l'intérieur depuis plus de deux semaines! Ma journée prend un tournant que je n'avais ni espéré, ni voulu.

J'apprends qu'il est vivant, puis qu'il a perdu la mémoire, puis qu'il se souvient de moi, ensuite qu'il se souvient des derniers moments avant de se faire tiré, puis qu'il ne m'en veux pas pour finir que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable.

Je vais bien dormir ce soir, moi!

-Mais…

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas.

-Oui, mais je l'ai fais quand même.

-Parce que je te l'ai demandé. Je te l'ai supplié. Ne nie pas.

**POV Harry**

Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal, amour. Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais il ne le faut pas! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ce qui c'est passé? Non… je sens que tu te souviens, mieux que moi. Ce n'est pas très difficile non plus. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu souffres de ton geste. Tu ne le dois pas. En fait, tu m'as aidé… beaucoup.

Dans mon ancienne vie, je sais que je ne m'aimais pas. Que je n'aimais pas ma vie, mon entourage, mes connaissances. Mes ennemis. Mes amis.

J'ai voulu que ça change, ça n'a pas marché. Alors j'en suis venu à ça. Si tu m'as tiré dessus, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je n'avais pas le courage? Pourquoi? Peut-être que dans le fond, je savais que si tu tirais, ça m'apporterais quelque chose. Tu vois, ça a marcher, non? Je ne me souviens que de toi, toi et ton amour pour moi.

**POV Draco**

Tu me regardes comme si je t'avais sauvé. Ouvre les yeux, Harry, j'ai voulu te tuer! Je sais, c'est des conneries, je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire de mal volontairement. Tu m'y as poussé, n'essaie pas de le nier. Comme si tu voulais nier, d'abord. Tu as l'air de savoir que tu m'y a poussé. Tu te souviens donc de m'avoir supplié? De m'avoir obligé… Je t'ai détesté pour ça, mais… D'un côté, je t'ai libéré de ta souffrance. Bien sûr, au départ c'était la mort qui devait te délivrer, c'est pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Si j'avais su... Aurais-je tout de même tirer? Sûrement, mais je l'aurais su. Si j'avais su, la trajectoire de la balle aurait pu être différente et te tuer. Alors… je me suis brisé, pour te sauver.

-Dray… j'ai oublié.

Mes yeux s'écarquille. De quoi parle-t-il?

POV Harry

****

Il ne se souvient pas de sa demande? C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite. Enfin, je crois.

-J'ai oublié, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire. Tu… tu te souviens?

Son regard est vague. Tu es troublé? C'est possible… Ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Quand on ne se souvient de rien d'autre, on se rappelle mieux ses derniers souvenirs. Tu hoches la tête enfin.

-Alors… on peut repartir? Sur de nouvelle base, tu vois?

-Ça…ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as bien pu faire de mal… je ne me souviens pas, n'oublie pas!

-Et c'est toi qui parle d'oublier…

-Que veux-tu…

POV Draco

Oh mon dieu… il veut vraiment? Il ne me hait pas? C'est étonnant. Je suis vraiment heureux, tout d'un coup. Je souris tendrement et m'approche. Tu te tends. Je te fais peur? Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Plus jamais. Tes lèvres paraissent si tentantes. Puis-je les goûter? Bien sûr que non, je ne te le demanderais pas… pourquoi le ferais-je? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour savoir que tu le veux. Je le sens dans ma peau, dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Tes lèvres m'appellent presque, je m'en approche doucement. Pour ne pas t'effrayer.

Enfin, je t'embrasse.

Je t'aime…

Et plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

* * *

Voilà! Ceux qui voulait une suite, vous êtes servis! Merci à ceux qui on lu et encore plus merci à ceux qui m'on laissé une review!

Vous pouvez aussi en laisser une (review) pour bout de fic

S-Fanny


End file.
